Sunset Brigade
by Night Owl's Shadow
Summary: Out of the blue, shortly after returning back from the 'Human world', as Twilight puts it, six unlikely teens; two boys and four girls, get thrown into Equestria as- oddly, their OCs. Twilight and the others help them associate to the new world and help them accept the fact that there's no way back. But strangely- They're ecstatic to say the least.. Rated T to be safe ( romance)
1. New body complications

**Hello everypony! Night Owl here! :3**

**This is my first story ever- meaning first story and first pony story.. So sorry if the mane six and/or other show characters are a bit OOC. So uhm, I'll get onto the story- sorry if it's crappy.. I'm not that good at writing. Also this'll all be in my OC's POV, I don't think I'll be changing it anytime soon..**

**Well, let's get onto the story! C:**

* * *

Sharp pain swept through my head like a hurricane, knocking me in the head to wake up.

"Oorgh- what happened? Did somebody spike the punch again-?"

I wanted to rub my temples to try and soothe the irritating pain that swept through my thick skull once again, but it was just- too much effort. I rolled around in the- grass?

"Hurh?" I said tiredly. Taking a vast look around through the canopy of grass in my face. I blinked a few times, trying to load my freaking out sense into my head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I scrambled up to stand in full height to gawk at the grass, "IT'S A FORTY-NINE! FORTY-NINE!" seriously, I needed to wake up more, I didn't even know what I was saying.

"BLAHURGAHLAH! HOLY SON-OF-A..."

Then I noticed it.

I had hooves, periwinkle hooves to be exact, and a scruffy two-shaded pink tail that stuck out right above my butt, and to been even more crazy- a horn. "OH. MY. MOTHER-OF-FLIPPERSTICKS." I said with a hint of amusement in my voice, totally zoning out the moans and groans of two stallions and three mares nearby.

"Quiet down, Inkie- people are trying to sleep..." said a white stallion with a groggy voice and a twist of his neck to peer up at me.

His eyes suddenly widened.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-," I quickly shut him up with a tackle to the ground.

"WE'RE PONIES! This is by far the- BEST. DAY. EVER." I nuzzled into his chest earning a small rise of blood to his cheeks.

"You know it's even more cute when you're a pony." He squeaked with a small grin. I quickly glanced up to inspect his appearance.

A pegasus, likewise, alabaster stallion with red and blue-purple mane and tail. His eyes were a cross between orange and red, mostly red though, with hints of pink for colorful highlighting colors. His cutiemark, as I inspected further, was a book opened wide with a blue pencil strayed up to the top left, followed by four sets of undecipherable words.

"OH. MY. GOD. OC ALERT, BRO." I squealed, jumping onto my hooves and doing a in-place dance of giddiness. Slowly, the four other ponies woke up with slowly appearing, surprised faces.

The first to react was a dark purple, unicorn mare with a black-and-blue mane that covered her right eye and reached down a bit past her shoulders. Her tail was spiked and in a crazed design, her cutie mark was a pentagram, each corner bearing a different color than the last. When she woke and saw me staring straight into her ruby-red eyes she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

"Somebody's surprised," muttered a silver-gray earth pony mare sitting across the grassy clearing. She glanced at us with her gold-laden eyes, with a half-amused smile. "You're the one to talk Annie- er, Splatt." I grinned as she gave me a confused look, "What'd you call me?" I giggled, "might as well call you by your oc name, seems fitting." She looked down and screamed.

* * *

"Did ya'll girls hear that?" Said the cowpony with a half-worried and half-surprised look to her five friends. Each giving her a nod of acknowledgement. "What do ya'll think it was? Ya don't think them timberwolves are huntin' after somepony do ya'll?" Applejack said, pulling her stetson off and placing it half-way over her face with a worried frown to the Everfree forest. No way somepony would've been dumb as heck to dawdle into that forest without means of protection whatsoever, just thinking about somepony doing something as foolish as accepting something bought OBVIOUSLY by a con-artist only being just as dumb- no offense, to just go skipping into that forest.

"AJ if you're so worried we might as well go check it out, there could be somepony in danger!" The alicorn spoke up, earning a group agreement just as quick.

"Sorry FLuttershy, this tea party will have to be postponed for another time." Twilight said with a small frown to the canary yellow pegasus.

"Oh, it's alright, I understand. Now somepony's life is in danger, we should get going." She softly responded, standing out of her seat and casting a fierce glance to the Everfree. Her friends looked at her in confusion and surprisement, then coming to their senses and standing as well.

"Come on girls. Time to save the day!"

* * *

**Depending on how much feedback I get I'll post up the next chapter sometime within the next week or so. Well, I best be going. See ya'll soon! :3**

**~Night Owl's Shadow**


	2. Missed information from chapter 1

Sorry, but this isn't a chapter- sorry to have gotten your hopes up.

This is the information in the last chapter I was SUPPOSED to have given but I guess I forgot (god, I'm friggin stupid, I'm so sorry you have to put up with me... HEY WHAT'S THAT SUP-) sooo- I might as well fill you in on the information that you all missed on in the last chapter.

**Edit:** whoops- seems like I accidentally switched a character.. well somepony has to be changed out- oh dear... Uhm.. I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen.. My bad.

**Characters:**

(Some will be recalled just in case)

Vova Lights (_Moi_): periwinkle unicorn mare with scruffy pink mane and tail along with matching pink eyes. (Magic color: light magenta | Cutiemark: purple ruby)

Aura: deep purple unicorn mare with black and straight blue mane that droops past eyes and shoulders(tail is scruffy), piercing red eyes. (Magic color: red | Cutiemark: pentagram)

Literary Device: alabaster pegasus stallion with rowdy, styled red-and-blue mane and tail, deep red eyes. (Cutiemark: blue book opened to pages with blue pen on top left)

Mimi: white pegasus mare with wind-swept, blonde mane and tail, sky blue eyes. (Accessories: pink bow in middle of tail, 6 rainbow piercings in left ear | Cutiemark: black arrow pointing downwards)

Splatt (Quill Silver): silvery gray coated earth pony mare with long, unkempt, golden and orange mane and tail, sharp, deep yellow eyes. (Cutiemark: creamy, feathered quill with black scribble extending from tip)

Boombox: khaki coated earth pony stallion with curly auburn mane and tail, deep, blue eyes. (Cutiemark: large, square speaker)

* * *

I hope this helped you all ^^

The second chapter WILL be done soon but I'm kinda- lazy... Sorry, but I'll get around to it this weekend! Hopefully I'll do the third chapter whilst doing so so that one can be uploaded the weekend after while I work up some more ideas for the next (so-on and so-on)

Au revoir my little ponies!

Please review and follow (a favorite would be awesome too!)

I appreciate all forms of feedback!

_**~Night Owl's Shadow**_


	3. Such a worrywart

_Hello everypony! Here's a short chapter for this story! I hope you enjoy! Please review, favorite and follow!_

* * *

As Twilight and her five friends galloped to the area, supposed to be the exact location where the scream was heard, she couldn't help but feel a strong surge of magic overwhelm her own self. Magic reacted to her, in a way, to where Alicorns could sort-of.. subconsciously scan unicorn, pegasus, earth pony and other being's magic all-alike. Worried and nervous of what laid ahead, she continued to gallop onward to what she either should be afraid of- or something to protect.

* * *

I yawned, curling into the side of my boy- er coltfriend, letting him wrap his tail around my flank and rest his head onto my shoulders. Naturally to myself this would be cute and make me feel all warm inside, but I had a nagging sense of nervousness and excitement filling up over the bowl of emotions, far over my regular limit. Would we be okay out here? I could guess this was easily the Everfree forest and I never watched an episode where the mane six camped out here (or remembered or something). I shook my head to try and rid the thoughts, they were really bugging me. Across the small clearing we took shelter in, Aura, Mimi and Splatt were chatting animatedly while B.B. (Boombox) tried to get used to his new appendages. I still wonder why there's only two dudes and only the four of us girls..

Ah well, no more adding to the 'worrywart' list, sometimes I feel like I'm nagging myself- is that even possible?

I chuckled inwardly and resumed to try and fall asleep against my coltfriend. That is- failed attempt.

A loud growl broke my thoughts, and it wasn't my stomach.

"**Timberwolf**!"

This wasn't gonna be a good vacation from home anyhow.

* * *

And I give you- a CLIFFHANGER! :D

Sorry but I wanted to work on something else anyways- I'll give you the next chapter sometime in the next 3-4 days though! ^^

_**~Night Owl's Shadow**_


	4. Oh look! A distraction!

**Hello everypony! Here's the new installment of ****_Sunset Brigade._**** I know I'm a horrible writer but I feel obliged to continue the story for the few readers out there that actually ****_enjoy_**** my horrible writing. Sorry but it's still a weird reaction for me. I'm not really the writer, more of a poorly recognized artist (at least that's what my friends and family say). But anyhow, at some point when my writing improves, I'll be sure to rewrite this story ^^**

**Well anyways, I'm not good at writing action pieces so if you want you could just- attempt to skip that piece I'd be happily grateful for you to do so. And I'm sorry if the mane six are a bit OOC**

**I should quit stalling so this doesn't turn into a commentary of my own typed out speech. Sorry. Hopefully this chapter will be a bit more enjoyable than the others due to my lack of sleep (it's 2:30 in the morning, when I'm sleep-deprived I tend to become a whole other person).**

**Enjoy, review and follow!~**

* * *

I watched in sheer horror as the wood beast trampled down the high trees into mere shrubs on the forest floor and flung its body across the petite clearing and into my face. I've never been in a situation like this before- unless being trapped on a top bunk of a messy bedroom, alone, with a possible cockroach assassin below- waiting to fly into my face. Though I would nag myself for thinking something so- stupid, at the present moment, I couldn't help but think that particular memory freed me from the terrifying scene in my face right now. I blinked once, blankly as the timberwolf exhaled into my face; a good whiff of its sappy (literally!) breath made me want to faint dead-on, but instead, I just now stood, face-to-face with the carnivorous (or at least I'm sure it **had** to be) monster, only muzzle fur stood between my juicy pony meat and this creature's teeth. Only then did I notice the bright magenta aura around the now floating timberwolf head.

Suddenly noticing my life was safe- for now, I finally breathed, looking around and noticing the six familiar mares, five with wide eyes, and one with a shocked expression.

"Who **are** you ponies? And what are you doing in the middle of the Everfree forest?!"

* * *

I had to admit; their timing was sheer coincidence.

And a _life save_r, bajeezus!

I was immediately tackled down by my coltfriend who looked absolutely _terrified_. I couldn't blame him, that was a _bad_ scenario to ever live through- or even die in. We hugged. He kissed me- much to my embarrassment and his as well (even if we were a couple). Twilight and the rest of the mane six escorted us (not forgetting to disassemble the timberwolf; after much berating from Applejack) out of the Everfree, and much- _much_ high-pitched 'Welcome songs' from Pinkie pie, each in turn for the six new faces not belonging to Ponyville. We finally managed to make it back to Sweet Apple acres- making five of us (me and my friends) sigh in unison; the farm too much a memory of our states' stereotypical imagery.

"It's kinda hard to admit guys but-"

I turned to my four friends, counting out my stallion sadly since he didn't come from our state, we had met online. Which would explain our embarrassment from the kiss earlier.. "-I actually kinda miss home.. A bit." Twilight and her friends looked at us in confusion. "You ponies don't come from around here? Wait, let me rephrase that.." She put a hoof to her head in a way that made her look frustrated- or like she had a bad headache- probably the frustrated.

"_Where_ did you ponies come from? Nopony could've just popped out of nowhere into the Everfree forest- and then look like they-"

She was immediately interrupted by the squealing of my dear friend Mimi- who seemed to be flying around above our heads freely without the forest overgrowth stopping her from flying high. "Look at me guys! _Woohoo!_ Yo Literary!" my muffin looked up in sheer confusion, Mimi nosed the ground with her back hooves and immediately shot off high into the sky above- much like a swimming dive in the water. Which the both of us did together in middle school. Then I remembered Twilight, who was a bit annoyed by the look on her face. "I'm- sorry for my friend, she can be a bit-""-Random." Finished my friend purple unicorn friend Aura, who chuckled and waved her hoof in a 'continue' motion. Who Twilight seemed a bit abashed by Aura's friendliness- which I found a bit- strange. Twilight coughed into her hoof, which attracted everypony's gaze back to her immediately from Mimi's antics from the blue sky.

"Well anyways, as I was saying- to put in otherwise- _easier_ prompt for you ponies; who are you? Where do you come from and _how did you pop up in the middle of the Everfree forest?!_" She practically screamed the last part into my ear, but the present moment proved otherwise. Nopony seemed fazed by her barrage of questions. "Uhm, well I uh-" I couldn't really find the words, should we lie and say we came from Manehattan or Canterlot, _too conspicuous, though those are practically the only two applied cities I know from the show that aren't fan-made, but they don't make any sense to say because who decides to pop in from one of those cities to a dangerous forest- uhm, I guess lying is off the list.. Gah, not good at decisions! And I should _really _stop talking to myself!_ All was left was to tell the truth, but would they believe us? I don't even remember _how_ we got here for crying out loud!

I blinked slowly, and sighed, "Well I- _tagyou'reit!_" I practically punched Splatt with my hoof as she fell to the ground with the apparently- hard blow to the shoulder, or front-flank- what the hell was that part of the horse anatomy anyways?! I should've payed more attention at that camp in 4th grade.. "What the heck was that for?!" Splatt growled, wincing from the pain and groaning before rolling on the ground. With Mimi gone, I felt really vulnerable and embarrassed to have even done that in the first place. Why _did_ I do that? Huh. Some things I'll never know.

All the ponies present and not groaning in pain glared at me in utter annoyance, confusion, and probably- oh wait, no, just annoyance and confusion. I smiled sheepishly at their burning glares as Fluttershy tended to the pained earth pony before her, "I guess I don't know my own strength?" I suggested, embarrassed. Twilight sighed, "Could you please just answer my question- _without going into panic?_" At least she held a calm demeanor asking _that_.

"Uhm- you probably wouldn't believe me- er, us if I said the truth." I rubbed the back of my neck; being dubbed leader and spokesperson for my friends when normally I was the shyest person of our group didn't make any sense, especially if there was no vote that had gone down before the main characters of all of our favorite's show from back home would show up about half an hour later.

Twilight gently massaged her forehead, _probably a bit annoyed now knowing that she's practically the leader of her friends too- I feel you bro- er, sister._ "If it's the truth, I'll be willing to believe anything, I'm- _we're_-" she gestured to her friends behind her,"-here to help, in any way possible." _I'm just glad your friends haven't said a word, to be honest, they're quite annoying on the show Twi. Except you Fluttershy, you rock._ I bursted out loud laughing in my head, _did I really just say that inside my head?! Woowhee, I'm a bucket o' fun aren't I? I should have more mental conversations._ "I- _we_-" I gestured to my friends, and blinking slowly, finding that Mimi had returned from her flying fit, _will she believe us? This ain't like any FimFic back home that you can read off your monitor or mobile_, "-uhm, are from Texas, from the USA, planet Earth- well, excluding Literary. he's from California," I forced a deadpanned look when I said that, causing my friends to burst into guffaws and laughter while my muffin just chuckled. I forced a smile towards them, then looked back to Twilight and her friends, "My name is-," _OC name OC name, believe me, it'll protect your ass out there girl_," -Vova Lights, and I have no idea how we all got transported into the Everfree forest. We were hoping maybe somepony would help us figure how that happened." _Great, now you just lied between your teeth to probably the most powerful unicorn-_ alicorn_ in Equestria, let's just be glad her element isn't the element of honesty and that she's as dumb as a doorknob in most social interactions- okay that's very rude brain, and these conversations are starting to get old._

I sighed, Twilight stared slack-jawed at me, at least, her expression looked like that description. Looking past her reaction; Rarity had fainted, _heh, kinda speculated that_, Fluttershy was looking up at us with large turquoise, sympathized eyes, _my heart!_ Rainbow Dash's was similar like Twilight's, Pinkie's was a huge, gaping smile, frozen in place, _keep at that for too long your face will stick like it Pinkie- AGAIN BRAIN, stop with the rudeness!_ Applejack just looked on in a bit of confusion but also sympathy and I could've sworn there was a glassy look to her eyes, _if she cries I'm probably gonna cry too_.

I was a bit confused at their reactions, shouldn't they say something? The thought was quickly banished at the sound of my stomach. "Oh and this is Mimi, Aura, Splatt, B.B. (Boombox) and Literary Device- you wouldn't mind we grab something to eat would'ya?" I grinned sheepishly as my friends laughed at my fortune. I may be the usual shy one back home but I was only known so much for that, along with my large eating habits (usually the result of my fast metabolism).

* * *

**Well that's all for now! I've been up for an extra hour now just to type this! you guys better be happy, this is possibly (it is -_-) the longest chapter so far! I'll post the next sometime next weekend. I only get this time to write at my Dad's because I can stay up as long as I want here and I feel pretty carefree at my Dads' house. Unlike my Moms' _**

**But anyways, next chapter will be featuring a small timeskip of them getting a meal, trying to figure out a bit of how me and my friends got to Equestria and where everypony will be residing while in Equestria. Probably a little insight on how everypony is reacting to this unfortunate event. Well, until next time!~**

**_~Night Owl's Shadow_**


	5. Not a Chapter

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but you should read it if you're a reliable reader to this Fanfic.**

**Terribly sorry to everypony whoever is reading this, I haven't been able to upload much or even write much due to the fact that I've been preparing for school and that I'm not much accustomed to writing anyhow.**

**Since school is starting again for me (I'm now a sophomore in high school Yay!) I'm not well-ridden with fanfics like this (more than one chapter) So I kinda figured out much more last night after brooding over when I remembered about my story on here, so maybe I'll do one-shots instead of stories. Sorry to disappoint you all.**

**My first One-shot is bound to be for ****_Supernatural_**** (my favorite TV show despite I've only seen 6-7 seasons) but I'm delving a bit too much into this one-sided conversation haven't I? But anyhow, this story won't be going anywhere. So sorry.**

_**~Night Owl's Shadow**_


	6. A small situation (real chapter no fret)

**Hiya everypony! Here's the new installment of ****_Sunset Brigade_****, I hope ya'll enjoy it- and I'm very deeply sorry for me making the characters a bit OOC and my terrible writing! Sorry but I'm just trying to whip this chapter up pretty quick! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Twilight (or Princess Twilight as most of the towns' ponies put it) finally got us someplace to eat, she looked a bit speculated, tired, and maybe even the hint of curiosity. Probably because we came from another world? I couldn't tell, she didn't look like she was telling anypony (heh, any_pony_) soon. I took a seat alongside Literary and Mimi (after much heated argument she finally- and reluctantly- stuck to the ground like glue), Aura and Boombox were on Mimi's right, Splatt sat on the other side of Literary, the mane six sat opposite of us on the large, family table of the simple restaurant. As soon as we were handed menus I quickly scanned the establishment's contents.

I felt an insane pain in my stomach remembering I has a horse (_pony_(Whatever!)) now. I felt my chest tighten and squeeze at the words that weren't printed onto the glazed paper in front of me.

"W-where's the uh..." my face flushed, Twilight looked over to me, "What is it Vova?" I gulped and glanced up to her then back at the menu.

"Where's the meat?" I blushed fiercely as my friends facehoofed and as the mane six looked at me in shock and probably in confusion, I'm just glad there weren't any ponies nearby to hear my statement. "**What**?" the small voice now a dark and sinister one, I sheepishly looked over to Fluttershy who looked at me in fear and anger. "Well I mean I- uh..."

My throat and mouth had completely dried up, I remembered her in _Dragonshy_, how fierce and angry she had gotten in the face of the dragon as it swatted away her friends and how she loved animals. Why hadn't I kept my big mouth (muzzle?) shut?

This was going to be a long lunch.

* * *

(**A/N: while I would love to write more into their lunch, I feel it'd be a waste of time because I had not much ideas for them eating, please forgive me for not writing that part. Let's just say Fluttershy had a little rant against Vova and their species but soon the whole feud between her and the recently turned humans was concluded when she remembered other animals ate meat as well, of course it was their own will and needing for protein. Please forgive me for not writing that.**)

When lunch was over, Twilight was thrilled to have gotten wind of a new species and was even more eager to find out more about us humans. I soon realized there was more to it underneath the personalities that the creators of the show had given them, but soon it was silenced in thought when I realized something that was critical to my friends' and my own lifestyle was not yet solved to our predicament.

"Guys- oh and girls- where will we be sleeping?" I said abruptly, ceasing our leisure walk to the library to halt. "Oh my gosh, I forgot all about that!" Mimi exclaimed, she flitted beside me while Literary flanked my right. I looked over to Twilight who seemed to already be in thought over my statement. After the small feud during lunch, Mimi, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had quickly become a little more than acquaintances but not much more than a friend, Aura, Rarity and Twilight found some similarities in themselves, Splatt (or now known as _Quill_ after a very heated argument), Applejack and Twilight found some traits in one another that seemed to be compatible. Boombox (also- after a small argument, preferred to be called Noble Bard)and Fluttershy were way past acquaintances and into a 'good friend' zone, but they barely said much apart from each other. Literary and I kept to ourselves to be honest (which is really not my forte as you can see) the mane six were like legends thrust into our faces from the television screen, but now- in person (pony?) it seemed a lot harder to get along with them. This whole episode seemed completely off than my dreams of becoming a part of Equestria. I was quickly brought back from my thoughts when Applejack spoke up with her stereotypical southern drawl.

"Well Ah'm pretty sure we can come up with some ideas for ya'll, Vova," She gave me a sincere smile from where she stood, "Hey! Maybe We can let ya'll bunk with us for the next few days while we get ya'll your own place? Just shootin' out an idea," she blushed slightly while looking to the others, Rainbow Dash shrugged and smiled, "It seems like a plan. Mimi can sleep at my place, seeing she's a Pegasus and all." She grinned, her eyes drifted over to Quill, "oh, sorry, I only have one spare room, the bed isn't that big, sorry." She sheepishly scratched the back of her neck as Quill rolled her eyes, "It's okay. I'd probably backhand her in my sleep anyhow." The five ponies looked at her in confusion, she blushed, "er, backhoof?" she corrected herself. Dash shrugged, "You can sleep in my guest room if ya want," spoke up AJ, hoping that Quill accepted, "Thanks, I appreciate it." The gray earth pony smiled for once.

I looked over to Literary, seeing where most of this bunking situation was going. He shared the exact same look.

* * *

**Whew! So this story will still not be going anywhere but I appreciate everypony who's trying to keep up with me! ^^** **Thanks a bunch!**

**Anyhow, school is starting soon and I'll probably be posting more stuff (for you people who are now following me, I might do some one-shots with various shows, movies- etc.) I can't say that all of that and this story will remain in a good quality, so I'm apologizing ahead of time for my lack of writing skills. I hope you maybe liked this chapter. I love all forms of feedback! (except rude comments, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all)**

_**~Night Owl's Shadow**_


End file.
